


A Whole New World

by ForLoveofFanFiction (TenshiAme)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiAme/pseuds/ForLoveofFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miki, a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe has finished her training and is headed home. When she passes through the Spirit Gate she finds herself falling into the ocean of the Grand Line! Traveling with Whiteboard she finds a life full of adventure, fun and possibly romance? Will she find a way home? Or even desire to return? Marco X OC (Miki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the New World

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!
> 
> I don't own One Piece/Legend of Korra.

Tying off her long dark chocolate braid and pinning it in a bun, the tanned young woman pulled on her thickest blue coat and pulled up the hood. Turning her bright blue eyes to the old woman she bowed deeply. “Thank you for everything Master Katara.”

“You're welcome dear. I'll miss having you in my classes but I suppose it's time for you to move on as a master now. Do have a safe trip across the Spirit Gate Miki and say hello to your family for me,” replied the elderly woman as she helped her protege don an overstuffed backpack.

“I will and I'll come see you again soon,” Miki replied as she hugged the old woman. Parting, she climbed onto the saddle of the polar bear dog. “Thanks for Hiko, best birthday present ever.”

Katara chuckled, “Any time dear. You're always welcome.”

Waving goodbye, Miki led Hiko away from the Southern Water Tribe Village. After a long trek across snowy landscape, they finally reached the trees surrounding the brilliant Spirit Gate. Hiko slowed as they approached and let out a soft whine. “It's alright boy. I know it's a bit scary at first but I promise we'll be just fine.” Petting him soothingly, she urged him through the light.

~-~

“Pirate ships off the port side! Currently on intercept coarse, unknown flag!” rang out across the Moby Dick. Feet scrambled across the wood to the railing, peering out curiously. Who would be so daft as to intercept the fleet of Whitebeard?

Two large ships sailed closer and they could soon make out the jolly roger on the sails. The skull wore a tall and thin, moldy green top hat and had hammers instead of crossbones. Two men stood at bow of the foremost ship. A short fat man in a moldy green three piece suit, top hat and all standing next to a tall muscular man, shirtless with loose pants and leather straps likely to hold up the long-handled hammers slung across his back.

“Sons, keep the riffraff off my ship,” Whitebeard's voice boomed out when it became obvious that a fight was inevitable. A loud cheer of “Aye Pops,” sounded out.

The fighting began immediately when they came in range and the Whitebeard pirates quickly boarded them. Edward Newgate's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched the two captains across the water. They didn't seem worried that their crew was being slaughtered. The short one clapped his hands together and as he pulled them apart there was a black hole floating there. Soon it was wide enough for them both to step through and Whitebeard's eyes scanned the battlefield. Vaguely he registered something connecting with the back of his head and he turned, as he absently scratched at the spot, in time to see the hammer-wielding man jump back into a black hole that shrunk to nothing behind him.

A quick release of kenbunshoku and he twisted back around quickly, slamming his fist into the black spot and unleashing the Gura-Gura fruit's powers. The air cracked and the two men that met his large fist were thrown back into the breaking darkness. His eyes narrowed as the cracks began to spread, shining brightly. It was almost painful to look at. The silence it had caused on the battlefield was punctuated by a shout soon cut off by a splash of water.

The cracked portal disappeared and the sounds of sputtering and coughing reached his ears from the water directly below him. Curious, Whitebeard leaned over the edge of the Moby Dick's figurehead. Below was a figured wrapped in heavy blue clothing, not even the hair visible due to the fur-lined hood. Something large and white peaked it's head out of the water and was whining to its rider who gently patted its neck.

~-~

Instead of stepping onto the barren plains of the spirit bridge, Miki found Hiko and herself in a free fall after the passing through the gate's light.

“Wahhhhh-!” Water engulfed them and she urged the polar bear dog upward with a pull of the reigns and a push of waterbending. Coughing out the salty water, she bent it out of her eyes with a swipe of her hand and looked around in confusion. Six ships were around her and they were all larger then anything she had seen before. No land in sight, just salty ocean water. It was too warm to be anywhere near either water tribe, certainly too warm for her winter garments, she noted as she slipped her gloves off and into a pocket. Pushing off her hood, she pulled the water from the top of her coat and hair in a fruitless effort to be more comfortable. “Sorry boy but I think I spoke too soon.”

“Oy!” The voice had come from above her and she twisted about, shielding her eyes from the sun, to see a man atop the face of a white whale. Only his silhouette was visible but Miki could tell he was larger then any man she'd met before. “You all right?”

Something in her gut was growing excited at the scent of adventure and it told her cautious brain that there was really nothing she could do but get on board one of these ships and see if these people knew where she was. Waving an arm in salutation, she looked around the ship for a moment of contemplation. “Alright Hiko we gotta go up. It's too high for a propulsion geyser... Ice stairs should do it I think. Let's go boy.” Miki directed him to swim a ways out from the ship before turning around to face the white whale. “Just keep moving Hiko. These won't hold us long.” He barked, acknowledging her.

Pulling the water up with large sweeping motions, Miki raised and froze the water for Hiko to run on. It wasn't long until they reached the top and Hiko jumped across the last several feet, skidding across it to a stop. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she tugged the reigns around to see the man that had called out to her. Even with her height about doubled sitting on Hiko, she had to tilt her head up to look into the blonde man's face. “Nice mustache,” she stated with serious admiration as she stared at him in awe.

Booming laughter rang out and when he calmed he eyed her curiously, “You've got some impressive powers girly,” he stated as he gestured over a shoulder with an enormous hand, Miki tilted her head in confusion.

“I... guess so. I mean it's nothing any waterbending master couldn't do...” Miki trailed off as she slid from the polar bear dog and started shedding her heavier clothes. “Great spirits it's way too hot for these clothes.” Swapping out her snow boots for lighter ones, she tucked away the thick garments like magic, as the large man saw no place they could have possibly fit in her bag. Leaving the bag on the deck, her back cracked as she stretched out the kinks of a long ride and let her blue eyes roam faces watching her curiously. “I didn't think the Spirit Gate could take me anywhere but the North or South Pole. Where are we?” Unpinning her coiled braid, the long tail brushed along the floor with little “tink” sounds as a couple ornaments near the tip bounced against the wood.

Edward Newgate raised a brow. “Waterbending?” he muttered, intrigued. “This is the New World girl. Long ways from either pole. What sort of devil fruit did you eat?”

Furrowing her own brow, she pouted up at him in confusion. “Devil fruit? I haven't eaten anything such thing. Is the New World what people are calling the United Republic now? How far are we from Republic City? My name is Miki by the way.” Miki huffed out the last bit; as a recognized bending master being called 'girl' irritated her.

A hum of contemplation escaped him. “I haven't heard of your United Republic or Republic City. Which ocean is it in? Someone bring some maps.”

“Mo Ce Sea,” she replied hesitantly as she moved out of the way of a couple men came up with some old looking rolled up parchment.

The men around her gave her curious looks and she raised a brow at them before turning back to the large, apparently nameless, man. “Which blue, girl? North?” Unrolling a scroll, he held it low for her to gaze at.

Confusion apparent, she looked down at the map. “Blue? What are you talking about? This doesn't look like a map of the four nations.” Miki's chest was starting to tighten with panic.

Whitebeard's eyes softened as he rolled the map back up and handed it to one of his men. “There's no four nations here. This place is ruled by the world government.” Golden eyes scanned Miki's small trembling form, interested by the anomaly that she seems to be. Briefly, he pondered the strange light she had appeared from. The black portal of the enemy captain's powers had cracked with his own Gura Gura attack. “Girly, what happened before you came here?”

Absently stroking Hiko's neck, she forced her gaze from the maps that laid something heavy in the pit of her stomach. “I was at the Southern Water Tribe, planning on heading back home to the North Pole. The quickest way is through the Spirit Gate. When we passed through it we ended up here instead of in the Spirit World.”

Footsteps drew her and Whitebeard's attention and they both looked at a blonde, sleepy-eyed man. “Fight's over Pops.”

The captain stifled his amusement as Miki's bright, watery blue eyes not-so-subtly checked out his first mate. “Find the short fat captain from their crew. Bring him here immediately.” Nodding, the blonde glanced over Miki with a grin before walking off shouting orders. “You're being here may be an indirect result of the fight between our crews.”

Gaze following his gesture, her blue eyes were drawn to the two heavily damaged ships across the water then to the four larger, though still smaller then the one they were standing on, ships with blue whale figureheads. Now that she was higher up, Miki could see the skull painted on each ship's main sail and flags and her naturally tan skin paled a bit. “You-you're pirates?” she asked with a slightly higher pitched voice.

Chuckling, the large man moved past her and settled into his seat in front of the main mast. “Then you have pirates in you're world too. Don't worry girl, you're safe on this ship.”

Miki huffed indignantly, “I have a name, even gave it to you. And you never gave me yours you know.” Blues eyes narrowed as the men around the deck laughed.

Smiling, amusement dancing in his eyes, he replied lightheartedly, “Edward Newgate. Most call me Whitebeard. I'm captain of this crew.”

Tilting her head a bit, she tried to determine how serious he was. “White...beard? You don't have a beard. Granted that mustache is white as snow. I guess Whitemustache doesn't roll off the tongue quite as well,” she trailed off as the crew was completely cracking up now. She blushed a bit, giving the large man a sheepish look. “So... How exactly does a pirate fight result in me being here?”

Tapping a large knuckle against the air next to him, a gap formed both in the air and Miki's mouth. “Yo-You broke the air. THE AIR! Not even airbenders can do anything like that!” Eyes bugging out and arms waving at the now normal spot, she ignored the heavy laughter of those around her.

“It's the power of the Gura-Gura no mi fruit. The other pirate crew's captain was able to create portals with the power of his fruit. When the two clashed you showed up. My guess is that's about the same time you stepped into this spirit gate of yours, bringing you here instead of your original destination.”

Things were starting to click in Miki's mind: maps that looked like no where she'd heard of, powers of strange fruit, people that looked incredibly weird to her and didn't know what a bender was. Starting to hyperventilate, she sunk to her knees and cradled her head, trying to regain internal balance. Whitebeard raised a hand slightly to ward off any of his crew that had stepped toward the girl in concern. Golden gaze eyeing her carefully, he was pleasantly surprised when her breathing calmed and she forced herself back to her feet.

There was a bit of fear and doubt flickering behind her determined blue eyes when she turned back to the pirate captain. “How do I get home then?”

Sighing, gold eyes focused on something behind her. “The same way you got here, assuming we can find the other half of the solution.”

A thump startled her and she turned to see the sleepy-eyed man had returned. “We're still lookin' Pops but it doesn't look good, yoi. No one saw what happened to him after that light was gone.”

“Wha-wait, if you don't find him I can't go home right?” Miki's eyes flicked between the large man and his first mate searching for hope but all she found were honest, pitying gazes. Knees buckling, Miki sunk to the floor and Hiko nuzzled into her with a whine. Wrapping her arms around her companion's neck, she buried her face into his soft fur and tried to compose herself. Once her mind stopped spinning she took a deep breath and released Hiko's fur. 

Shuffling back towards Whitebeard, she looked up determinedly. “Ok so I'm stuck here until further notice. Now what?”

If he was surprised by her sudden acceptance of the situation he didn't show it, though many of his crew did. “Gurarara, I like you girl. You're resilient. If we can't send you home why don't you join us?”

Rubbing the back of her neck and looking a bit nervously at him, she cautiously looked around. “Umm, you're pirates... I'm not really into the whole raiding villages and killing civilians thing... no offense.”

“Pops isn't that kind of pirate.”

Miki looked at the hand suddenly held out in front of her and trailed up its arm to the sleepy eyes of the blonde man. Taking it after a moment's hesitation, she allowed him to pull her up. “So what kind of pirates are you?”

“The kind who like freedom and adventure,” he told her with a lazy grin, “And rum.” There were several happy cheers around them.

The faintest hint of a blush dusted her cheeks as she smiled up at him. “I think I could live with that.”


	2. Better Make Nice With This One

“Alright Marco, find Miki a bed. She'll be in your division for now.”  
“Aye Pops. What about that thing?” Marco gestured to the large white animal dozing on the deck.  
“Hiko is not a thing! He's a polar bear dog and my friend,” Miki poked the blonde in the chest to emphasize her point as she glared up at him.  
Raising his hands in surrender, the phoenix turned back to his captain before a blush could form from the passing thought of how 'cute her pouty face is'. “I get it, I get it. What should we do with Hiko?”  
“Find a room that's big enough he can sleep with her. As long as she takes care of him he can stay.”  
Blue eyes lit up and she gave the large man a big smile. “Great! Come on Hiko!” Moving towards the large bag, she tilted her head with intrigue as the tall man slung it over his shoulder.  
“I got it, come on,” he stated while heading into the ship, not looking back to see if she followed. “Deck level has Pop's room and emergency treatment. Next level up is the helm. First floor down is a full infirmary, dining hall, and the kitchens. Second floor is where you'll be staying, it houses the Moby Dick's medical unit and the first and second divisions. Since we don't have any women fighters in the crew I figured you could bunk with some of the nurses.”  
As they passed the landing of the first floor below, Miki looked up at him curiously. “Hey Marco can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Why do you call the captain 'Pops'?”  
Smiling fondly, his attention turned from the second floor landing to the woman. “Because he calls us his sons. You're his daughter now too, at least until we find a way home for you.”  
The light in her eyes dimmed a bit as her gaze turned downwards. Marco wanted to kick himself with the foot he just put in his mouth. “Do you think I'll ever be able to go back?”  
“Pops will find that other crew's captain. It's just a matter of time. Don't let it get to you.” Gently, yet awkwardly, he pat her dark hair smiling reassuringly when she looked up at him.  
“Yea... ok, thanks.”  
“Anytime. Let's get you a room.” A blush was dusting across his cheeks and he led the way down the hall. “Commanders all have a personal room on this floor, down the other way, granted the ones who have divisions on other ships usually sleep there.”  
“Commanders? I thought Cap-er-Pops was in charge?”  
“He is. But we have a big crew so we're divided into 16 divisions with a medical unit for each ship. Commanders run their divisions' day-to-day schedule. Pops deploys the divisions for bigger tasks and fights with other crews or marines.”  
“Huh, so where do you fall in hierarchy?”  
“I'm commander of the first division and first mate.”  
“Oohh. Mister second-in-command. How'd I get someone so important as my tour guide?”  
Marco fought down another blush, briefly wondering if he became a teenager again, when she leaned against him briefly but shrugged and stopped in front of a door not far from the stairs, knocking loudly. After a few moments of silence he opened the door. “Everyone's probably in the infirmary taking care of injuries from that fight. There's a couple empty beds in here and plenty of space for Hiko. Go ahead and pick a spot.”  
Miki turned to the large animal, “Well what do you think Hiko?” He barked as he jumped onto an empty bed. It creaked loudly in protest. “I think that settles it.”  
Chuckling, the blonde tossed the overstuffed bag onto the bed next to Hiko, smiling when his newest crew mate flopped down next to it. Realizing he hadn't really taken in her appearance before, his dark eyes skimmed over her body. Well-toned muscles were visible through the skin tight long sleeves and leggings peeking out from under the unusual top layer. The large, sash-like brown belt made it difficult to determine if her robe top was one piece with the high-slitted skirt. Marco wasn't sure if it was knowing she was from another world or just her looks in general that made her so exotic but his jeans tightened considerably when she stretched and reached out to Hiko.  
“Marco? What're you do-What the heck is that?!” a woman in a pink nurse's outfit stood in the doorway with a slightly alarmed look in her green eyes.  
“This is Hiko and I'm Miki,” stated the bending master as she stood.  
“Oh, you must be that girl they're saying came from some weird portal thing right? Don't tell me that giant dog is staying in our room too?” No longer worried about being eaten, the shorter woman pushed her messy blonde hair behind an ear and moved over to one of the obviously occupied areas and picked up a brush.  
“Don't make a fuss Hana, this is the lest occupied woman's room with just you and Lena. Neither of you spend much time in here either,” Marco said the last part suggestively and the nurse flushed darkly.  
“Fine, fine. But I refuse to clean up after him in anyway,” she stated with conviction as she finished fixing her hair.  
“No problem, I'll take care of him,” Miki informed as her blue eyes scrutinized the pink thing the other woman wore. “You know,” she started, turning to Marco with a thoughtful look, “despite pink not really being my color, I do think I'd be more suited to the medical unit.”  
Dark eyes narrowed with confusion, “Why's that?”  
“Don't get me wrong, Master Katara made sure I mastered fighting with my bending because it's required but I've always been better at the healing arts then the offensive ones,” the woman explained as she slipped off her shoes and reached under her skirt to remove the thick leggings.  
Marco observed appreciatively until Hana slapped a hand, rather painfully, over his eyes. “You aren't shy I see. What's bending anyway?”  
Miki shrugged as she let the robe top pool around her waist so she could pull off the under shirt, revealing a binding around her chest. “I've got undergarments on... I'm a water bender. I move water with my chi.” Shifting her top layer back in place, she uncorked a water skin attached to the large bag and pulled the water from it.  
Dropping both her jaw and her hand, Hana stood speechless as the water whirled around the air with the other woman's simple gestures. “I saw those geysers rise from the water. If you can do something like that with this power of yours I'm curious how could could possibly be better at healing with some water,” Marco stated curiously, eyes bewitched by the dancing liquid.  
Tilting her head thoughtfully, the water swirled in slow circles above one hand as the tanned woman flipped the heavy luggage over and pulled out a knife. Swiping the sharp blade quickly down one arm, Miki tossed it on the bed in the same motion that encased the hand in water. As the bent liquid began to glow, she touched it to her self-inflicted damage for a moment. When the glowing faded, she deposited the remaining water back into the water skin just in time for the tall blonde to grab her wrist, closely inspecting the unbroken skin.   
'With powers like hers she could own this world,' he thought.  
A growling noise broke him from his thoughts and his eyes shifted to Miki's as a blush tainted her tanned skin. “Sorry, I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning and that was hours before the whole portal thing.”


	3. Acceptance

Miki was the center of attention at dinner. All eyes followed her as Marco led her through the food line, some with appreciation, others just out of curiosity. “How much does th-Hiko eat?” the blonde asked with a brow raised as she eyed and sniffed the various plates on the counter, occasionally placing one on her tray or the one in the polar bear dog's mouth.

Shooting him a look that said 'I heard that,' Miki trailed after him to a table, “Usually about twice as much as me. Why?”

“We adjust the food inventory every time there's a change in the crew. It's vital for a crew this size, especially when you're at sea for extended periods.”

“Well hello beauti-ow! Izo! What the hell?”

“Don't hit on the poor thing! She just got tossed into a completely foreign place, she doesn't need your ugly face flirting with her.” 

Miki's head tilted as she watched the two, her crystal eyes flickering between the brunette's hair sticking straight forward and the cross dressing man as they argued. “So, um, this is normal?” She questioned, leaning toward Marco.

Shooting a wry grin, he glanced at her and the arguing men. “Definitely, yoi. For most of the crew in fact.”

“Huh… you guys really take the family thing to heart.”

“Of course, we're brothers,” the man with the pompadour hair stated, grinning. “I'm Thatch by the way and this is Izo.”

“You're Miki right? What's your family like?” Izo asked, eating calmly as if there had been no argument a moment ago.

“Oh um,” she hesitated a bit as her gaze dropped to her plate, “Well Dad and my two brothers died in a fishing accident when I was five and so it was just Mom, Nana, and me.”

Silence filled the immediate area; Marco pat the top of her head. “Well now you have Pops and about 1,600 brothers and sisters.”

“Awww well aren't you just the sweetest big brother,” Thatch mocked, dodging a half-heartedly thrown vegetable.

“Ignore them sweetie,” the cross dresser drew her attention away from the bickering with a hand turning her chin towards him. “You, my dear, are as pretty as a doll. Tell me about this bending of yours. I was on a different ship so I only saw those stairs you made and heard some of the rumor mill. What can you do exactly?”

Miki blushed a little but smiled at the compliment. “I move water with my chi.” Waving a hand over her cup, the water within slid up and followed her movements. It flowed as liquid thread between her fingers and became icy talons when she sharply straightened the digits. “I can turn it to ice and back into water,” she stated as it melted and continued slithering around at her will. “And I can use it to heal injuries as well.” Dropping the water back into the cup, she looked around with wide eyes, seeing the crowd gathered around the table. “Uh… hey guys...”

The explosion of noise was filled with chatter about her bending and she couldn't understand a word. Glancing around, blue eyes rested on Marco who shrugged. “No one here has seen anything like your powers. This is going to be a normal reaction so you better get used to it, yoi.”

Miki's attention was drawn away by various crew members asking her to bend more water for them. The 16th's commander watched her swirl the water for an impromptu show, “Did she say she can heal with that bending?” Izo had leaned over the table to be heard over the noise.

“It's true. She showed me,” the first division commander replied. Dark eyes observed the new woman as she interacted with the crew, only drawn away by a pair of chuckles. “What now?”

Thatch and Izo shared a look and a grin. “It's not often you show so much interest in a woman on the ship,” Thatch teased.

Rolling his eyes, Marco turned back to the table. “It has nothing to do with that, yoi. She's just in my care until we can send her home.”

The look between his brothers turned uneasy and the cross dresser glanced back at their topic. “Do you really think we'll find a way home for her?”

“Pops said we'd keep an ear out for information about that crew's captain or anyone with similar powers but we should try to be realistic about it, yoi. Those guys went back into that portal when she came out so they may be in her world now.” The blonde's eyes drifted back to Miki as several of his brothers led her out the dining hall doors, Hiko on their heels. Sighing, he stood, “Better make sure they don't overwhelm her.”

On the deck Miki sat with a bunch of the crew around Whitebeard's seat as drinks were being passed out. Someone was telling her a story that made her laugh and he unknowingly curled the corner of his lips. Going around the mast, he sat on the railing across from her and next to his captain. “She seems to be doing well, eh Marco?”

“Yea Pops. Everyone's taken a liking to her, yoi,” the blonde man's eyes didn't leave the water bender as he spoke or as he took an offered drink.

Edward Newgate chuckled as he saw Miki's eyes catch Marco's. She smiled brightly at the first mate who blushed but nodded in acknowledgment when she waived a bit. A clammer of disappointment rustled out from the group and the foreign girl had an amused yet exasperated look on her face as she slid off the rail. Chuckling, the phoenix watched as they reluctantly let her pass with bids of 'goodnight'.

~-~

“Daddy! Daddy! When can I go fishing wid you and Nanuq and Yakone?” a little girl with long braided hair and large blue eyes demanded as she clung to her father's pant leg as he tied some equipment down in a small boat.

Stifling a low rumble in his chest, the water tribe man bent and scooped his daughter up, carrying her back to the house in his arms. “Now now Miki, you know you can't come until you're 10 years old. Until then you'll keep going to your water bending classes with Nana.” He handed the small girl to an elderly woman, wincing when he had to detach her little but firm grip from his hair. “You'll be a good girl for Nana while I'm gone, won't you?” She huffed and looked away with her little arms crossed and the man smiled gently, ruffling her hair. “Come on Miki, you know there's nothing I can do.” When she didn't budge, he sighed and leaned in close and whispered, “You know, how about I take you with me on your 9th birthday instead?”

The child slowly turned back to her father with a pouty lip stuck out and eyes wide. “You promise?”

Grinning, he nodded. “Of course! And I never break my promises, right?” When she nodded he held open his arms. “Right. Now give me a hug.” As she latched her arms around his neck the image faded away with a whispered, “I love you Miki.”

Waking with a start, Miki sat up with tears streaming down her cheeks. Looking around, she tried to calm her breathing as she saw her roommates' beds were empty. Hiko whined and nudged his head under her arm and into her lap. Wiping the tears away, she sniffed a bit and pet his head. “I'm alright Hiko. Just an old dream.” Laying back down, she knew instantly that she wasn't getting any more sleep that night and kicked off the covers.

Getting out of bed, the waterbender threw on some light clothes and headed to the deck. It was bathed in early morning light, the only sound was the gentle rustle of the folded sails in the easy breeze. Padding across the wood with bare feet, Miki approached the ship's edge and looked down at the sea. Reaching out a hand, she carefully encouraged the water up to her. Pulling it over the deck, she peacefully settled into her training routine.

Pacing around the mast, a young man stopped short and watched with surprise as the tan woman danced with swirling water guided by her slim hands. When she turned and caught sight of him staring, his face darkened several shades of red. “Uh, s-sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. I was just doin' the night watch patrol.”

Giggling, Miki churned the water above her head and smiled a bit. “It's fine. I don't mind if you watch my practice. I used to help teach the apprentices so I'm used to it.”

Grinning nervously, he scratched at the back of his neck. “You're the new girl, Miki, right? I'm Hunter.”


	4. Healing Flames

There had been no answer when Marco knocked on Miki's door and now he travelled up to the deck, peeking into the kitchen and dining rooms with no sign of her. When he reached the top of the stairs he could hear her laughter. Squinting as he stepped out into the early sunlight, the first mate followed the sound around the mast and spotted his target. The water bender was laughing at a soaked young man that registered familiarity in his mind. Hunter. A young but talented fighter of the 3rd division, Marco recalled. 1,600 people made it hard to remember everyone but he did his best, especially so with those that lived on the same ship.

Tan hands pulled the water from the tall, scowling boy as well as a flicker of uncomfortable heat from the first division commander's chest as he watched them interact. “That was totally cheating,” the red-head stated, running a pale hand over the unruly locks.

“Did a pirate just accuse me of cheating in a spar with no rules?” the woman asked after she got her laughter under control. “Why wouldn't I waterbend?”

“To make it a fair fight?” Hunter replied uncertainly.

“Since when do pirates fight fairly, yoi?” Marco interrupted with a smirk on his lips.

They both turned towards him and Miki gave him a bright smile. “Exactly my point!” She wrapped an arm about his waist.

Settling an arm around her shoulders the tall blonde realized how tall she was. Most woman didn't even reach his shoulder with the top of their head but this foreigner tucked under his arm nicely; the junction of her neck and shoulder at the perfect height for him to rest on. A soothing scent emanated from her hair and all he could think of was freshly fallen snow. “Hunter shouldn't you be on look out duty right now?”

Giving a sheepish look to the older man, the freckled boy looked incredibly guilty. “I'm sorry Marco. It was my fault for distracting him,” Miki claimed, pulling the blonde's attention down to her puppy-dog blue eyes. There was an artful touch to the slightly quivering, pouty lower lip.

Marco caved with an exasperated sigh, “It's fine, just don't let it happen again and get back to work.”

“Y-yes sir.” Hunter dashed off with a slight wave and a dark blush on his cheeks.

“You’re up early, yoi,” the first division commander stated as he gently led the woman towards the dining hall.

“I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep so I thought I’d do some routine practice,” she answered his unspoken question as she gestured to Hiko so he’d follow them. There were a few people in the room, mostly those going on shift for various duties and chores as it was far too early for the crew to be up otherwise. Marco led his charge through the line, snickering when she started sniffing the food again. Blue eyes glared at him half-heartedly. “Something funny Commander?”

“You don’t have to smell every dish you know. We’re not going to poison it or anything,” the blonde replied as they sat at a table.

“I know, but everything here is new and I don’t have a clue as to what’s in any of these so I have to figure out what I might like and what I wouldn’t. Same for Hiko.”

“I hadn’t thought about that. I wonder if there’s anything similar about our world and yours.” They both turned to the new voice to see Izo come around the table to sit across from them.

“They have pirates, yoi,” Marco supplied as he dug into his food.

Izo’s eyebrow raised. “Really? Did you ever meet any of them?”

Miki frowned and sighed. “Yea. They captured a merchant vessel that regularly stopped at our village for trade. When they came to port they attacked. Fortunately a lot of waterbenders were at the port that day so they were stopped pretty quickly but there were still unnecessary deaths.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. We have some of those types here as well but we would never commit such horrendous acts,” the cross dresser gave her a reassuring smile.

“If we see it we put a stop to it. Pops doesn’t like civilians getting attacked like that, yoi. None of us do.” Marco's face showed disgust at the mere thought of people doing such things and Miki smiled a little.

“You guys are awesome,” she chuckled as she stood to tend to her tray.

“Land ho!” Miki's blue eyes flicked to the ceiling then back to the commanders who grinned and lead her up to the deck.

“Welcome to your first island of the New World. The Port of Aurora,” Izo announced as they showed her the place they quickly approached. “Make sure you tell us if there's anything you need while we're here.”

“Why'd the temperature drop so much?” she asked as she rubbed her tanned arms.

Marco let out a short laugh, “Sorry we should've warned you. Each island on the Grand Line has its own seasonal set up. Some islands stay the same season year round. Others change seasons at their own rate. Aurora is a perpetual winter island. It'll get colder the closer we get so you'll want to put on a coat soon.”

Ocean eyes raked down the blonde's form and narrowed when they came back up to his black ones and he cocked a brow. “How come you're not cold?” her tanned hand reached out and touched his bare arm, “In fact, how are you so warm?” The weather was something Miki never cared for at home or with Master Katara.

Izo's laughter drew her attention but the kimono wearing man was walking away, ignoring her stare. “Pops showed you his power right?” Miki nodded as her eyes returned to her commander. “I ate a devil fruit too. A Mythical Zoan fruit. Do you know what a phoenix is?”

Eyes widening she nodded, “They're a mythical bird of fire; immortal, with incredible healing powers.”

Marco smiled, “Yea they're the same here. I can turn into one.” Holding up his hand, it turned into feathers of fire before her. “I'm not sure about the immortality thing but if I'm injured I just change forms and it heals. Though flying is definitely the best part of this power.”

She lit up brightly at this. “You can fly? I'm so jealous. Airbenders are the only humans that can fly in my world. Would you take me some time? Oh but I guess you can't have passengers with the flames and all.”

Grinning a bit mischievously, he brushed his transformed hand against her cheek, stifling a chuckle when she flinched but then leaned into his hand with amazement. “A phoenix has a healing fire. It doesn't hurt people. I'd be happy to take you out some time.” Marco could feel a blush heat his cheeks as she smiled gently and caressed his feathers with her soft hand, brushing her cheek against the other side.

“This is incredible Marco. Your world is so different from mine,” there was a forlorn note in her voice that caused the corners of his lips to drop.

“We'll find a way home for you. It might take some time but that won't stop us.”

Miki's smile was a bit sad as she nodded and headed for the stairs down. “I'm going to go put on a coat before I freeze.”


End file.
